Five nights at Bradly's:The Origin
by lesliesavoy8
Summary: The story for a fnaf game that has yet to see a release
1. Chapter 1:First night guard at Bradly's

**DISCLAIMER:I** **do not own any of the chracters in this story,nor do I own five nights at Bradly's. I just decided to write this story in appreciation of Fredinator's fan game(which I am riled as hell for,oh,and subscribe to Fredinator,and like his videos,they're good). Also I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's,that is owned by Scott Cawthon. WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY,LET THE SHOW BEGIN!***

 **NIGHT ONE**

Logan has made it to his job at the new Bradly Fazbear's pizzeria, he is going to start his first night on the job.

Logan checks the time, the clock reads:11:00 PM.

Logan:Well, I think I'm ready for my first shift as the night guard.

Bradly is the red bear with a blue tophat and is the main mascot of Bradly's.

Donnie is a green chicken with a lets eat sign on his torso.

3IL is a pink bunny based off from Bonnie, she has the red bowtie and the look Bonnie has in FNAF 1.

The phone starts to ring,then it goes into automated message mode.

Phone guy:"Hello? Hello? Oh hey Logan. Welcome to your first night on the job. I will prerecord messages and play them for you to give you tips on how to survive each night, including your first night. Now anyway, what you have in your office is a camera moniter, to watch the animatronics with, obviously, there is also a flashlight to shine into the hallway in front of your office. So you can flash the light when you worry there is something outside of the office. Don't worry if something is though, either flash them until they leave, or hide under the desk. Oh, yeah, and before I go, there is a music box you need to wind up, and you can wind it remotely and manually. It doesn't keep all of them at bay, but it keeps ONE of them at bay. Anyway, I'll see you tommorow night, now remember, just use youe flashlight when you feel there is something outside of that office, and there are also spare batteries for the flashlight. Welp, with that said, good luck, surivive from 12am to 7am, and have a good night."

I started checking the other cameras and in a parts and services room sat a little red plastic bunny that I remembered as Richard from the old location. Alongside Richard the bunny was an old endoskeleton, simply lying there on the table, staring creepily into the camera.

The location's name was Spring Bradly's, and I immediately remembered Richard from that location.

I kept flipping through the cameras until I saw something weird on the show stage camera. DONNIE WAS GONE!! I kept frantically searching through the cameras to try to find him when I finally saw him in the kitchen hallway camera.

I looked out into the hallway in front of me, nothing was there, but I decided to try out hiding under the desk like the phone guy had said regardless of that.

The longer I hid under the desk, the more I started to have terrifying visions, and obviously the more my dread started to rise until I finally came out from under the desk because I couldn't take the scary imagery anymore.

As soon as I came out from under the desk I felt a little bit better.

But I could still feel that ever staying sense of dread, hearing things like ghastly moaning occassionally and had an occassional hallucination of seeing one of the animatronics's masks, but it had black empty sockets where its eyes should have been, it also seemed a bit tattered which was weird since the animatronics seemed perfectly fine on camera.

Well,for the most part anyway...

The only animatronics that didn't look so well were Richard the endoskeleton,and Rusty,which were in the parts and services room.

But then I looked a little bit harder on the camera and there was an endoskeleton with green suit ears,I suddenly remembered from my interview that my employer briefly mentioned an extra animatronic who was scrapped animatronic known as Fang, but I remembered Fang as a prototype version of Gipsy Fazfox.

He looked so creepy as he sat there, he was missing most of his suit. But, however, the endoskeleton was perfectly intact.

I decided to check the digital clock on my desk.

It read: 4:45 AM.

So, I had another 2 hours and 15 minutes before my shift was over.

I heard a noise from the hallway outside my office followed by sounds of animatronic movement, so I flashed my light down the hallway.

Donnie was there, but his eyes were glowing a bright green, instead of showing the normal suit eyes.

He walked closer to the office until he was finally in the office.

I turned the flashlight off to save the batteries, when I looked up, Donnie was in the office, towering over the desk.

So I decided to try hiding under the desk, I looked at where Donnie was, Donnie after a few minutes decided to turn around and walk out of the office.

After Donnie finally left the office, I came out from under the desk.

I decided to flash my light again, nothing was there.

I decided to check the time again, and the clock read 5:00 AM.

I had two more hours to go before my shift was finally over.

I decided to check the cameras, the music box was near stopping, so I wound it up remotely to keep THAT animatronic under control.

I suddenly heard loud metallic footsteps again, but they were faster than last time.

I flashed the light at the hallway, 3IL was running straight towards me.

I decided to rapidly flash the light at her, 3IL finally stopped after a few flashes.

She then normally walked into the office, and I instinctively hid under the office desk.

I hid under the desk as the lights started to flash, when, finally, 3IL was gone from sight, I came back out from underneath the desk, and immediately checked the cameras.

3IL was in the bathroom hallway, and Donnie was in the hallway by the kitchen.

I went to check the time.

The clock read:6:00 AM.

I went to check the music box,it was fully unwound.

I then head this music, but it was a creepy piano version of the disney song, "It's a small world after all".

Going into 3rd person story teller now*

Logan checked the time again.

6:03 AM.

He flashed the light in the hallway, there was a freaky looking clown.

His name is"Freakshow C".

Freakshow C disappeared into a small splotch of blood on the floor.

Logan went to run at of the office, BUT...

Freakshow C had grabbed him by the throat and had started to strangle him before he could make it to the doorway.

Freakshow C choked Logan out for a small while before finally ending him by slamming his head repeatedly into the desk.


	2. Chapter 2:The next day

Steve Afton came a little early,which the time was 7:09 AM, the animatronic had just went back to their spots and shut down.

He unlocked the doors and went in to make some adjustments to the springlocked tiger suit they had in the back so it would go off and kill the poor sap who ended up having to wear it.

As he went by the office,he saw Logan,the new guard from last night, dead, his head banged against the table.

Steve went to the office,and took Logan's body to one of the animatronics, where he proceeded to stuff it inside of Richard.

Steve walked out and noticed something odd.

Freakshow C was outside of his box,so Steve picked him up and walked over to the prize corner to put him back inside.

However,before he could,Steve got a tiny electrical shock.

A voice then told him that their happiest day would come,and that they just needed to wait until their time to strike.

. . ..


End file.
